moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aeryn1207/GinGin
(GinGin is a fictional moshling, I made her up for fun.) GinGin the Zippity Doodler is a Rare Moshling in the Happies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. GinGin is a panda who's constantly drawing, even if it will get her in trouble. Combination GinGin does not have a combination. Instead, she is obtained at the end of the Super Moshi Mission, The Anonymous Artist. Biography Where do I start with Zippity Doodlers? Well, they can't stop drawing for their life. Although they certainly are adorable, you probably couldn't get one to put a pencil down for 5 seconds. Trust me, I've tried. There are a couple of them that don't draw much, but that's probably because they've been stuck in a cage for a long time. The one's that aren't obsessed with drawing seem to get along very well with Sneezing Pandas. It makes sense, as Zippity Doodlers seem to resemble Sneezing Pandas a bit, and both species are naturally obsessed with something. Mini Bio Where can you start with Zippity Doodlers? Well, they can't stop drawing for their life. You can't get one to put a pencil down for 5 seconds. If they aren't drawing, they're hanging out with Sneezing Pandas, talking in a language where you can almost understand what they're saying but you aren't quite sure. Aeryn1207 Official Character Guide Bio Meet the show-stopping panda bear, GinGin! She gets into trouble alot, mostly with her drawings. One time, she drew on the TV screen, and you bet that set ShiShi off. She's also very naive and doesn't understand many things, though it may be for her own benefit, or so that's what her older sister, mentioned before, says. Habitat While most are born in Vandaliss Valley, they constantly move around looking for any bare walls they could be able to draw on. Traits Personality Hyper, friendly when they want to be, but hate being told no Likes Drawing supplies and bare paper. Dislikes Many other species and CRUDDY ERASERS. Fiction Personality GinGin, when she's not drawing, is very affectionate but very naive, as she doesn't know the dangers of the world. GinGin supposedly never stops drawing, but as an NPC, isn't seen drawing much. Appearances Super Moshi Missions *The Anonymous Artist Books *Aeryn1207 Official Character Guide Animation *Rise of the Reaper Relationships ShiShi GinGin and ShiShi are siblings, with GinGin being the younger one. ShiShi does her best to protect GinGin at all costs. Lady Meowford Lady Meowford is GinGin's best friend, although GinGin spends more time with her sister. Lady Meowford and GinGin have apparently had at least 1 sleepover. Blingo Blingo and GinGin are often seen together. While in most stories they are friends, in a couple stories, they seem to be enemies. Trivia *The footwear GinGin wears has been confirmed as a pair of slippers. *Although when GinGin appears as an NPC, she speaks gibberish, many can make out the words "show business". *GinGin originally had a much lighter voice. *GinGin's bio states that Zippity Doodlers can be stuck in a cage for a long time, and once released they won't draw. It is unknown if this will play into a future mission. *GinGin's natural habitat, Vandaliss Valley, is a pun off of the word "vandalism", something that GinGin seems afflicated with. Category:Blog posts